Denied Chunin Exams
by Cyborg 009 Girl
Summary: Utakata x Fem. Naru Good Danzo Good Mizuki Non-Corrupt Council
1. Chapter 1

Denied Chunin Exams Entry:

By: Kikyohater11

Warnings: Possible cutting, suicide, major character deaths.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be a girl and she would be with Sasuke or Itachi.

Konichiwa! My name is Kikyohater11 and I'm doing this as a challenge for The Dark Crimson Blood. With any thing else, I'll start. As a side note, Mizuki doesn't go evil, because I like stories where Mizuki is good.

"Miss Namikaze, stay awake!" A girl with long, cascading blonde hair and mesmirizing blue orbs awoke with a rush.

"I expected better from the child of the Hokage." Her instructor said as he frowned, showing his disappointment. "Well, my Daddy already taught me this boring crap. It's no wonder I want to fall asleep."

Her instructor's eyes began to twitch in frustration at the blonde girl's antics. "Naruko, I know you're only here to graduate from the Academy, but you need to pay attention to the guidelines for the finals."

"Iruka-nii-san, you need a life."

Iruka face-palmed at the bluntness of her comment.

"Alright everyone, as you all know, today is the test that determines if you get promoted to Genin or not. As a special guest, I want to invite the Hokage himself. He is here to watch his daughter's exams." A silver-headed man said.

Everyone began to cheer and clap, except Naruko who groaned. "So my Daddy's going to be here, Mizuki-sensei?" The man known as Mizuki smiled. "Yes, Naruko." Naruko began to groan even louder.

"Now, here is the Hokage and his wife, Lady Kushina. Give them a big round of applause." Everyone, with the exception of Naruko, began to clap as the couple entered the classroom.

"Oi, why do you two want to watch me graduate?" Naruko complained. Minato laughed at his daughter's antics.

Naruko was proud of herself she had passed her exams and was paired Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as her sensei. Her team was complete.

Hope you liked my story... it's a challenge for The Dark Crimson Blood. I'm going to ask her to be my beta so I can hopefully make my story longer.. XD

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skipping Zabuza Arc

Naruko was depressed after the Zabuza incident; she lost a friend and caused Sakura to hate her for almost killing Sasuke. Everything seemed to slow down for her; even time.

After the whole hospital incident, she was even more depressed. The hospital treated her like she could break easily, and her father had sent her team the papers to enter the Chunin exams.

Two days had passed since she received the papers and everything was calm, except an angry Team Seven.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Naruko was fighting for her life. A man with sickly pale skin was attempting to kill her with dangerous weapons of all kinds. Naruko was running low on chakra as it was, and the whole situation didn't work so well either._

_The man she was fighting was known as the infamous Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound Village. He came to collect the daughter of the Hokage to use her for his experiments._

_Orochimaru kicked Naruko in the back and bit her in the neck, marking her as his. "This girl was so feisty, but I made my point. She can't escape her fate, now." He laughed as he saw her hit the ground with a thud._

_hsheudjdjdfkfirtjfjrurtjtkfd nmkhx,d_

_Naruko woke up and noticed that it was six o'clock in the evening; too late to turn in her application._

FLASHBACK END:

"THANKS FOR LETTING US DOWN YOU BITCH!" Sakura screeched. Everyone winced at her tone of voice. Sasuke glared at her and left, too angry to do anything. Naruko had tears in her eyes. Her team abandoned her.

Sasuke felt guilty about the betrayal. But if he didn't do it, he would have to hear the bitch of the team complain about it in the future. Kakashi poofed in time to see the betrayal.

Naruko ran away as the dubbed 'Banshee' laughed at her torment. Sasuke would definately feel guilty later.

!# $%&*^%$^&%$%^&*%$ #$^&*(*&%$# #%^&*(*&^%!

Naruko was sobbing in her room, when her mother came in to check on her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Kushina comforted her as she began to rub soothing circles on her daughter's back.

"Mom, Orochimaru attacked me! He's back in the village..." This shocked her mother, who froze in mid-rub. "Naruko, we have to tell your father..." Naruko nodded and wiped her eyes as her mother slammed the door shut.

With Kushina and Minato:

"Minato, Orochimaru is back in the village."

Minato dropped his pen in shock. "How do you know?"

Kushina was freaking out now. "He attacked Naruko and tried to kill her!"

Minato was angry, no beyond angry. A sadistic bastard had came back to the village he was banned from and tried to kill his remaining family. He wasn't about to sit down and let that happen... Not after he had almost lost Kushina and his daughter's lives in the Kyuubi attack.

Minato got up and stormed off to tell the council, making Kushina worry about his actions.

! $%$%^&**& #^%$%#$&&#R%&

Naruko was still crying after this had happened. She had lost her best and closest friend thanks to that snake bastard who had threatened her very life. She poked the seal and hissed in pain. Yea, it was still tender. She knew it wouldn't be too long until the seal activated and she would be under his control. It was only a matter of time.

She worried about all the things he would get her to do if he suddenly activated the Control Seal.

#$%^&*()(^#%^&%$# $%&&% !#%&~~~^UI))JJU)()_

Sasuke felt guilty; he had shunned the only person who truly meant something to him. Excluding his parents naturally. He wondered if she truly was telling the truth and wasn't lying to him. The trivia began to hurt his already confused brain.

Sasuke began to think of when Naruko was there when he found out Itachi had killed the entire Uchiha Clan.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sasuke and Naruko had entered the Uchiha compound, smiling and laughing. They had pranked Sasuke's instructor, Iruka Umino. Naruko grabbed some pink paint and some balloons from her house and poured the paint into the balloons, laughing. Sasuke would show up at the academy and when Iruka stepped out, they would throw the balloons from the roof._

_The plan was fool-proof. Naruko would use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport them to his house._

_After he did that, Naruko did her part and they were laughing about it now._

_The laughter died right away as Sasuke saw his mother, father, and his brother's grim looks. Itachi was covered in blood. His mother spoke up, "Sasuke, Itachi has to go away for now." Sasuke, cluelessly asked, "For how long?"_

_This time it was his father who spoke up, because his mother had finally broke down. "Forever."_

_ Sasuke's world came crashing down around him. "But I don't want Aniki to leave us!" Sasuke yelled. "Why does he have to leave?"_

_"On orders, Otouto. I had to kill the clan for military purposes."_

_Sasuke collapsed onto the floor and sobbed his heart out as his brother left._

FLASHBACK END:

It hurt to know that his brother had done that to their family, and not even knowing the story behind the reasoning. Sasuke felt like his life was over because of that bit of info.

!#R^&*()(%^&*()_+(*&%#$ $^% !#$^^&&*UII

"DANZO! We need to schedule an emergency meeting... Orochimaru was seen in the village!" Danzo ceased his actions and he dropped the pile of important papers he was about to deliver to Homura.

Minato looked ghostly pale, meaning that this was serious. Orochimaru was considered a huge threat to Konohagakure.

"What is he after?" Danzo asked, trying to keep his calm composure. "We think that he was after my daughter, because he attacked her while he was in the Forest of Death."

Danzo immediately sent a summons to the other council members. It was an emergency threat against the village after all...

!#$%^&*$$^**^$$#%&**(((()&%^# %&&***((()_+&#

Naruko had had enough of the constant torment from that bitch Sakura. She had to do something about it herself, because Sasuke was still mad at her. And to top it off she missed Itachi. He left so abruptly.

Maybe if she left the village, everything will be right in Konoha. She wanted so much to be normal.

$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(

"We have called this meeting in a state of emergency, because we fear Orochimaru might want the power of the Nine-tails inside my daughter." Minato announced inside a sealed off room.

Sarutobi rose up and cleared his throat. "Minato, we understand that Orochimaru is a threat against us, but we can't tell the villagers incase they take the news as a potential war. The best we can do is put Naruko under surveillance."

Minato understood Sarutobi's platform. He called in two Anbu, but was caught of guard by a sudden intrusion. "MINATO! NARUKO'S GONE!" He heard Kushina yell.

"WHAT?!"

Kushina burst into tears and silently sobbed. "I went into her room and found her gone with a note on her bed. She was gone..."

"ANBU! Find my daughter and bring her home." Minato ordered. 'I hope she's alright...' He silently pleaded.

4950450454958458405840583408 

Naruko was half way out of the land of fire before she felt a weight on her shoulder. A silent, almost non-existant hiss echoed off the trees. "Poor child, everyone must hate you." She heard the hissing voice again.

Getting into a defensive position, she took out a kunai and prepared in case the owner of the voice decided that she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Show yourself!" She yelled. A sinister laugh echoed through out the trees and she shuddered at the husky quality. She immediately remembered the voice.

"Come out, Orochimaru!"

The snake man hissed in her direction and laughed sinisterly. "Foolish Demon Child. You have a lot to learn before you become my next body."

'N-Next body?'

**This is the new Chapter two... Sorry for not updating my stories in awhile, my muse disappeared...**

**Sasu: (Mumbling) She's just lazy**

**Me: Fuck you too, Uchiha! I have my own problems to deal with!**

**Adam Gontier: (Coming out of my closet) I'm free! That psycho bitch kidnapped me and threw me into her closet!**

**Me: BAD ADAM GONTIER! YOU DESERVE A HIT FOR THAT COMMENT!**

**Adam, Naru, and Sasu: O.O**

**Naru: Bondage freak**

**Me: And lovin' it! ;)**

**Sasu: -_-**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
